The Joys Of Brotherhood
by White Lion 18
Summary: Why couldn't he just act like her big brother? Angela Shepard didn't need a daddy. She could take care of herself.
1. Chapter 1

Hinton owns The Outsiders. I only own Jeff Vincent.

I want to thank K. Nefertiti and TheNightimeSky for all of their help. Also, another thanks for The North Saint Louis Board for helping and tolerating me.

* * *

"Eight-year-old Angela sighed and trudged around the house, looking for something to do. When would Sylvia get back from Texas? It was a warm and sunny afternoon and she wondered who she could spend the day with.

Would Denise be home? Nah, she was at Sharon Pierce's house for a sleepover. Angela stomped to her bedroom and walked over over to her tiny window. She peered across the busy, traffic-filled street for a minute. Getting bored, she rolled her eyes and stared at the rundown dingy houses where pieces of newspaper scattered the neighbors green lawns.

"Why are people so messy?" Angela snapped. She went over to her closet and pulled out her doll with a missing eye and chopped off hair thanks to their game of beauty parlor.

"Let's go play house with Curly." She skipped down the dark hall toward his room, her long, black ringlets bouncing off her back.

Angela stood outside his door and banged on it. "Curly!" she yelled, and jiggled the knob. Where was he? She thought about it, and realized that he was with his new friend, Jeff Vincent. Why did he always hang around _him_ all the time? They really hadn't spent much time together since _he_ moved down the street.

The dolls one blue eye and sweet smile stared back at her. A lump formed in her throat, a sudden pang of lonliness washed over her. Why was it that dolls couldn't talk or hug back? Gretchen was more of a companion than her own family, after all.

Angela walked away from Curly's door, her eyes filled with tears. She wasn't about to let anyone see her cry, not even Tim or Curly.

Angela blinked back her tears. "Will you play with me, Gretchen? We can play tea party by ourselves." She was about to say something else when the door slammed. Angela dropped her doll and dashed away from the door. Curly and Jeff bounded loudly up the stairs, and she groaned at the sight of him. Why was he _always_ over here? Mama never told him to leave because she was always busy fighting with her stepfather, David.

"Beat it, Angela**.**" Jeff's face twisted into an ugly scowl. He shoved Curly's door open. Angela ignored him and walked over to the dresser.

"What can I find in here to show Mom, huh?" Angela gave him a toothy grin. "Do you have any potato chips and lollipops in here?" She rummaged through the top drawer and pulled out a couple of candy bars. Curly glared at her. Mom and David would kill him if they ever discovered those along with the rest of his stash.

"Don't you even think about it or I'll call the Crazy Man!" He grabbed the candy out of her hand and tossed it back into the drawer.

Angela gulped. "Okay, I won't. I promise."

Curly slammed the dresser door shut. "Good, now go bother someone else." He pulled out a pack of Lucky Strikes and lit one up.

Angela placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, but on one condition; you gotta give me a weed." Maybe if she could get one from him, then she could prove it to everyone that just because she was eight, didn't mean she was some stupid ass kid. Many people thought kids were nothing but a bother.

Curly nodded and took a long drag off his smoke. "Why, Angel? So Mom and David can kill me?"

Angela shook her head roughly. "I ain't gonna tell them nothing!" She scowled and ran out of the room and down the hall, where she bumped into twelve-year-old Tim.

"Kid, watch where the fuck you're going," Tim snapped. She scrunched up her face. Why was he so grumpy?

Angela clenched her fists together. "What's your problem?"

"Go find something else to do, I'm busy," Tim said in a strained voice.

"Fine, I'll go see if Betty Ann will play!" Tears sprang to her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Tim just walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. Angela turned and fled downstairs.

Nancy Shepard emerged from the kitchen. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Mom, Curly said he's gonna sick the Crazy Man on me!"

Nancy crossed her arms and walked over to her. "Angela Marie, I suggest you kids quit giving your daddy a hard time." She wiped her hands on a dishrag. Angela scowled and kicked the wall.

"David ain't my daddy!" Angela shouted, kicking the wall.

Nancy threw the dishrag on the table. "Go to your room, young lady!"

"Do as your mother says," David ordered. He took a swig of beer. Tim and Curly always got away with everything. Because they were Mama's babies. Ever since their _real_ dad Cecil ran off with his new girlfriend, Nancy became overprotective of her boys as they started getting into more and more trouble.

Angela mostly did her own little thing with her friends and rarely got into trouble. She lowered her eyes and stomped upstairs. Angela Shepard wasn't a baby. She could take care of herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinton owns The Outsiders. I only own Jeff Vincent and Jim Marley.

* * *

"Mom can't tell me what to do! I'm not staying in my room all day!" Angela sniffled and wiped her face the blue gingham dress she was wearing. The house grew quiet. Were Mom and David asleep? Nah, not this late in the day.

She placed her doll on top of the quilt that her mother had made for her fifth birthday. "Bye, Gretchen. I'm gonna go play outside." Angela smiled in hopes that she could find a friend. Maybe Sylvia had come home early from her vacation. If not, there was always Evie Jamison. She felt her heart flutter with excitement.

"Maybe I can have a sleepover if they're home," Angela whispered to herself as she walked toward the door, humming to a Beatles tune she had heard on the radio just the other night.

"Hey, kid." Angela's head perked up as she found herself bump right into Tim. His cold blue eyes flickered with amusement. What did he think was so funny?

Angela's eyes narrowed into mean slits. "Get outta my way Tim." She tossed her head in the air and tried to push past him, but he blocked the doorway with his hands.

"Angel, I was just mad and I didn't mean to snap," Tim said roughly. He gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. "Let's go see if there's any ice cream downstairs."

Angela crossed her arms. "There ain't any because _Jeff_ ate the last of it." She practically spit his name out. They barely had enough food to begin with and David drank up most of the grocery money. When they did have a lot of food, which was on a rare occasion, Curly and his friends scarfed it down within a few days.

"Oh, I bet we can find some chocolate because Vincent is allergic to chocolate, remember?" Tim's eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's go see!" He grabbed her hand and the two of them raced downstairs.

"Tim, hurry up and look!" Angela struggled to catch her breath. It was nice to see Tim in a good mood again. He ignored her protest and rummaged through the freezer at his own pace. He sighed and pushed the frozen garden vegetables aside. After a few seconds he pulled out a brand-new box of chocolate ice cream.

"Yay!" Angela shouted. She jumped up and down. Tim chuckled, closing the freezer door.

"Take it easy, kid," Tim laughed. He opened a drawer and pulled out the ice cream scoop.

"Can I have three scoops?" Angela tugged on Tim's shirt. "I'll eat it all. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Tim dug the scoop into the box and dumped it into a bowl. "The _last_ time I gave you three, you felt sick because you couldn't eat it all."

"Please, pretty please, with strawberries on top?" Angela stuck out her lower lip. It worked with him almost every time.

"You don't ever give up, do you?" Tim teased. He shook his head and put a second scoop in.

"No, I don't!" Angela giggled and sat down at the table. Tim sighed, and put in a third scoop.

"Here ya go." Tim set the bowl and spoon in front of her.

Angela beamed and dug into it. _I'm glad Jeff's allergic to chocolate. _

"Kay, let's eat." Tim put the ice cream back into the freezer and shuffled to the table.

Angela glared at him. "You forgot to wash off the ice cream scoop and put in in the sink. Why don't you ever clean up your mess?" She rolled her eyes. Boys were so gross sometimes.

Tim glared back at her. "If it bothers you so much then why don't _you_ wash it off?"

"Because I didn't dirty up the dishes."

"Well, I fixed you ice cream so the least you could do is - "

"Hey! Can't you little brats see I'm trying to enjoy my fucking day off?" Angela and Tim froze as David stood in the doorway, his face red.

The stench of whiskey on his breath was enough to make someone throw up. She swallowed hard to keep bile from coming up. Where was Mama? Was Mama okay? She wiped her sweaty palms on her dress.

"Y-yes," Angela stuttered. She hung her head.

"Obviously you kids don't have any damn respect for your elders," David slurred. He lunged at Angela.

Angela cringed. "Tim, help me!" she screamed.

Tim jumped up from his chair and threw it against the wall. "Leave her alone." He tried to grab Angela from him, but David's grip on her arm was too strong.

"Ow!" Angela shouted tearfully. She tried to pry his rough, calloused fingers off of her. Her chest felt heavy as she gasped for breath. Why Would David hurt her now? He's never hit her before, even when she had knocked over his favorite ashtray. Instead, he'd cussed her out and told her to go upstairs.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the excruciating pain in her arm. Tim gritted his teeth and climbed onto a chair. What was he going to do? David would kill him if he tried anything.

_'I was bad anyway, he shouldn't have to take the rap for me,_' she thought to herself. '_If I hadn't made so much noise this never woulda happened._'

"Leave my sister alone," Tim shouted. He jumped off of the chair and seized her arm. The hair on the back of Angela's neck stood up. A grown-up listened to a kid? Wow. She winced, rubbing her sore arm.

"Tim, this was all my fault anyway," Angela argued, but Tim wouldn't back down. "Please, let's just go." She hastily pulled away from his grasp and turned away.

"You're damn right it's your fault young lady," David sneered. His ice blue eyes sent chills up her turned around to face her. "Didn't I tell you earlier to go to your room? You're grounded for sassing your mother." He went to the table and snatched up the bowls of melting ice cream and took them to the sink. "You're not getting any ice cream tonight, little girl." Angela scowled at David's back. Where was Mom and why wouldn't she stop him?

"Come on, Angela." Tim held out his hand. "Let's go upstairs and play." She nodded and walked out of the kitchen with him. When they reached the living room, their mother was nowhere to be found.

"Mom!" Tim called out. Angela listened to see if she was upstairs, but all she heard was the radio in Curly's room. She looked down at the floor. Mom never seemed to care anyway with David, so why would she start now?

"Didn't I just tell you to go upstairs?"

Angela whirled around to see David's red and angry face. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words out. She felt like a frog was stuck in her throat. David shook his head, running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Why don't you ever mind me? Who were you looking for, your mother?" David crossed his arms. "She made a run to the store so you little brats can eat tonight."

A pang of guilt tugged at her chest. Why do I always do dumb things? I should've never yelled at Mom. She hung her head and trudged upstairs with Tim.

The minute they reached Tim's room Angela felt the tears stream down her rosy cheeks. The lump in her throat felt bigger. Tim sighed and picked her up. The two of them snuggled together on his bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, her body wracking with sobs.

"It's okay, kid," he whispered. Tim rocked her back and forth. That bastard was never gonna hurt his sister again. Not if he could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own _The Outsiders_ or the book title mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chills made their way up Angela's spine as she buried her face into Tim's favorite t-shirt. Would David come upstairs to hurt them? When would Mama get back? Tim sighed deeply and held her tighter. Angela wondered, was he scared too?

"Tim, my tummy hurts." She curled herself into a ball in his lap. "Tell me a story?"

"What do I look like? Mother Goose? C'mon, kid." Angela frowned, sometimes wishing her brother could be more comforting.

"Why? Mama doesn't read to me," Angela whined, and felt her heart sink. '_She never does nothing with us because of David.'_ Tears pricked at her eyes once again, but she blinked them away.

Tim smirked. "You never give up, do you?" He ruffled her hair.

Angela grinned. "Nope." She climbed out of his lap and went to get her favorite book.

"Not _Charlotte's Web_ again!" He buried his face in his hands.

"Yes," she screamed and stamped her foot. '_Boys are so stupid and whiny.'_

Tim pointed at the overflowing bookshelves. "Get a different book," he commanded.

"No." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "It's my way, or the highway, Tim." Angela stared at her brother, her blue eyes stormed with rage. The muscles in Tim's jaw twitched furiously. His fingernails dug into his palms.

"Angela Marie, do what I say," Tim thundered. He jumped off of the bed and snatched the book from her hand. Her eyes filled with tears once again; why wouldn't he read that book? What was so bad about Charlotte the spider? She sighed and sat down at her desk. Boys were so unfair. They always got to be the boss of everything. '_I ain't ever gonna get married to a stupid, yucky boy,' _Angela thought smugly.

"So, you gonna sit there and mope all day?" Tim demanded. He crossed his arms, his mouth set in a straight line. Angela glared at the crease forming on his forehead. She felt her chest flutter with excitement as she tried to stifle a giggle. It was fun making him mad. Tim was Santa Claus compared to David when he got angry.

"No, I ain't moping," Angela scoffed. What was his problem? He always bossed her and Curly around. Why couldn't he just act like her big brother? Angela Shepard didn't need a daddy, she could take care of herself.

"Well, then why're you bein' a brat? Is it 'cause I didn't let you get your way?" Tim asked. He leaned on the back of her desk chair.

Angela's felt her face and ears grow red. She jumped up from her chair, knocking it to the floor with a loud _thud_. "How _dare_ you!" She pointed to the door and gritted her teeth. "Get outta my room!" she shouted. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She would show him not to be mean bossing her around.

"Who'd take care of you if I wasn't around, huh?" Tim shouted, pointing at his chest.

Angela flipped him the bird. She learned it from Curly last year, but was careful not to let her mother catch her doing it. Tim was right. He did do a lot of stuff a big brother didn't have to do. He could be off playing with his friends, but instead he spent most of his time looking out for his siblings.

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Kay, fine. Let Curly read to you. I'm just trying to cheer you up and instead you wanna act like this. If you're gonna act like a brat and you want me to leave, I'll leave." He sauntered out of the room.

"No! I'm sorry!" Angela sprang from her chair and chased after him. He made it as far as the stairs when he whirled around. She felt a hard lump in her throat, as though she swallowed an enormous ball of sticky gum.

"I'm sorry I did that, but you know Charlotte and Wilbur always make me happy after something bad happens. You always read it to me, Tim!" Angela shouted tearfully. Tim just stared at his sister and heaved a huge sigh. '_Please, I'll never flip you off again, just stay with me,' _Angela prayed silently.

"Promise you'll never flip me off again?"

Angela held up her hand. "Promise, now let's read."

Tim held out his hand. Angela took it. On shaky legs she walked back to her room to read with Tim. Did David hear them fighting? She held her breath for a couple seconds. Nothing. Her heart rate slowed back to normal. The minute they reached her room she shut the door quietly. No sooner than they were about to get comfortable; Curly barged in.

"Can't y'all shut up? Thanks to both of you David sent Jeff home," Curly shouted. He then turned to point at Angela. "He's drunk as a skunk; and then _you_ had to make it worse by being a brat. I'm sick of you always getting your way, Angel. It's always about you and no one else!" Curly kicked her door as hard as he could. Angela cringed and covered her ears. She gaped at him. She'd never seen him this mad.

Tim jumped off the bed. "What the fuck's your problem?" He yanked him by his shirt. "Ever since you've been hanging around Vincent, you've been acting like an ass." He gave Curly a hard shove. "Tell Angel you're sorry!" He hissed.

Curly narrowed his eyes at Tim and pulled free from his grasp. "Sorry," he muttered, and turned away.

Tim grabbed him again. "Like you mean it," he growled. Why was Curly so mad all the time now? Was it because of Jeff or David? Hot stinging tears came to her eyes. _'Please don't fight. It was my fault because I was loud and wanted ice cream.'_ She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears. The sticky gum lump made it's way back up her throat.

Angela swallowed hard. "Stop fighting, please." Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she did her best to pull Tim away from Curly. Both boys ignored her and went on.

Tim grabbed Curly by the collar of his shirt to face him. "You gonna lose the attitude?"

Curly furrowed his brow in frustration and sighed. "Yeah, just let me be."

Tim gave him one final shove to the floor. "Good, because you're makin' Angel cry. Now, shuddup and get out! Curly flashed him one final glare and jumped up off of the floor. "I mean it," he warned. Angela sniffled and wiped her face, wishing they would just both shut up. If they didn't then David would come upstairs and yell at them. Curly shook his head and ran out of the room before Tim could say anything else.

"I wish Jeff would leave so Curly would be nice again."

"Yeah, I know Angel."

"Let's read now."

Tim scooped her up and carried her to her bed. "I'll get the book."

"Kay." she giggled. Her heart rate slowed back to its normal pace and her skin no longer felt clammy and cold. She eyed her arms and legs. "Yay, I don't have anymore goose pimples," she whispered to herself. She paused for a minute to hear any noises downstairs. _'David probably fell asleep again.'_ Angela shuddered at the thought him; even though he was always nice to her when he wasn't drunk.

"Got the book, kiddo, Tim announced. He held the book up for Angela to see. Together they snuggled to read _Charlotte's Web._


	4. Chapter 4

They were halfway through the first chapter of the book when they heard the front door slam for what seemed like the millionth time. Tim tossed the book aside and stood up. Angela cringed as Tim's bare feet crept across the floor. Her heart began to pound like a jackhammer, she knew exactly what would happen if David heard him. Tim held his finger to his lips.

"M'gonna go listen out in the hall," he whispered, opening the door as quietly as possible. Angela clutched her stomach and tiptoed behind him. Tim clutched her icy hand and sat behind the rails of the stairs. She choked back a sob as the liquid from David's beer bottle seeped into Mama's shag rug.

"David must've really got mad at him because his radio ain't on," Angela said softly. She sighed and crossed her arms. They watched David grab Nancy by the collar of her dress. Angela gasped in horror, the pit of her stomach darkening at the sickening sight.

"Apparently you didn't teach those kids to respect their elders," David shouted. He yanked the bag out of her hand and dumped the contents onto the floor. David narrowed his ice-blue eyes at Nancy.

"What is this shit?" He held up a bag of cauliflower. "This is fucking disgusting; you know I hate it. Why can't you do anything I tell you? It's not hard; I work all day and all I want is a hot meal and a clean house."

Angela leaned closer and clutched the rails of the stairs desperately. David's violence made her want to scream. No one ever noticed Angela screaming inside, no one at all. Her heart rose to her mouth.

She gulped. "David, please, baby. I-I bought the cauliflower because Angela loves it," Nancy's voice was shaky. Tim placed a protective arm around Angela who tried her best not to tremble.

"Tim, please do something so he won't hit Mama," Angela spoke in a whisper.

"What can I do? The whole thing was our fault in the first place."

"Yes...but it ain't Mama's."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm only twelve." He sprang to his feet and ran to his room. Angela followed him without another word.

Tim wheeled around, crying out in frustration. "What do you want me to do, damn it!" Angela cringed and covered her face fearfully. "Look Angel, it ain't your fault that Ma married that son of a bitch, but I'll tell ya one thing, she made her own bed and we're not lyin' in it kid." Tim picked her up and hugged her.

Angela stared into his steely blue eyes. He already looked way over twelve, wise beyond his years, like he could pass for nineteen or twenty.

He held her tight as her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. She felt her shoulders and stomach tighten as she remembered mom and David moments ago, so helpless and destructive.

Tim shut and locked the door. "Angel, we're getting outta this hole tonight!" Angela nodded, tears continuing to fall.

"Can you stop bawling and listen to me for a minute?" Tim scowled and paced the floor. She put her hand to her chest, trying to stop her choking sobs. He stopped and bent down to Angela's eye level. "You gotta be a big girl right now for me if you wanna get away from David. So, can you do that?"

Angela nodded. "Y-yes, Tim."

Tim stood up. "Alright. Take that stupid dress off and change your clothes because it'll be cold out tonight."

She scowled and chucked a crayon at him. "My dress ain't stupid. Mama made it for my birthday!"

He picked up the crayon she had thrown and put it back on the table. "You hafta be kiddin'. Why don't we see if Toto and the scarecrow wanna join us. Don't forget your ruby slippers," he sneered.

Angela groaned inwardly and grabbed her overnight bag out from under her bed. She ran around the room and frantically began stuffing anything she could find into the small bag. "Tim, you're not funny right now. Get outta here and pack your stuff!" She hurled another bag at him. "Don't just stand there."

Tim just stood in the doorway, smirking at her. "Don't worry 'bout me, kid. I'm gettin' you the hell away from _Daddy David."_ Tim spat the word out as if Mom made him drink rotten milk. Angela would be lucky if she never had to see David again.

"Please, would you hurry before he comes upstairs? I don't wanna get caught; he'll kill me Tim." Angela's voice cracked. Her eyes filled with tears. She shuddered at mental image of David's wooden paddle across her bare backside. He didn't whip them unless he thought they really deserved it, but she wanted to be gone away forever.

Tim shuffled over to her bed and hastily zipped up the bag. "Stop the blubbering and let's go!" He seized her arm and dragged her to the window. "Quit bein' so damn slow!"

Angela scowled and pried his fingers loose. "Get off me." She slung the bag over her shoulder and pushed the window open, welcoming a loud _screech. _Both kids covered their ears. Tim slung his leg over the rusty windowsill and fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" He quickly sprang to his feet. "We gotta beat it because I'm not taking a chance."

He held out his arms and lifted Angela out the window. "Shh, be quiet or he'll hear." Angela obeyed and held Gretchen close to her chest, her heart pounding with uncertainty and the fear of getting caught.

"Tim, come on," she prodded. Her legs began to shake as David's loud voice echoed throughout the house.

He hoisted her up onto his shoulders with a grunt. She was getting too big to be on his shoulders anymore. They peered up at the sky and watched the clouds move into one another. A loud _crack _caused them to jump, interrupting their admiration of the sky, and reminding them to hurry.

"We better beat it 'fore we get rained on," Tim suggested. Angela nodded in agreement and gazed at the pea soup colored sky. Tim strode down the street with her hanging on as tight as she could, not knowing what might be waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

The thunder continued to rumble as they rounded the corner. Angela felt a _growl_ in the pit of her stomach. With the sky growing dark and no money for food, she felt desperate. Glancing at Tim, Angela wondered what he would come up with, because he usually could get them out of just about anything.

"We gotta go get Curly, Tim!" Angela began to cry as they wandered down sixty-ninth and Lewis Street, which was the street Tim and Curly had said was bad news; but tonight they were desperate. As she clung to him, she could feel him shudder through his jacket.

Tim stopped, grunting. "What do you want me to do? We have nowhere to hide!" The harshness of Tim's voice stung like a bee. It was okay if he was scared, but she did not understand why he was being mean to her because of it.

"Sorry, I just want Curly with us!" Angela wailed. She buried her face in Tim's coat and cried all over again. The harsh loud wind and the rumbling thunder drowned out her cries. Leaves fell off the trees a few at a time. Dogs howled and ran wild about their yards.

"Angel, don't you think I know that?" Tim said with a calmer tone. He went a little ways down the street and carried her into the nearest grocery store. Once they got inside; he lifted her off his shoulders and placed her on the floor. Tim spotted a sandy brown haired man at the cash register who was busy with another customer, but that did not stop him and Angela from getting a few more raised eyebrows and glares from other customers.

A few people aimed sneers and snickers their way as they dashed through the store. The swish of Tim's shoes was enough to make Angela giggle. He just grinned at her. His smiles usually cheered her up, except when he was picking on her. Resting her head on his shoulder, she thought about the times when David wasn't drunk. He had the sweetest voice in the world and was surprisingly gentle with them. There would be times he would get down on the floor and tickle her. Other times he would play games like Duck Duck Goose, horses, and Chess. Occasionally, he and Mama would play Chess, and she just didn't understand it, but he was patient when not on the booze. Mama would ask him why he started drinking, and he would tell her that it kept his bad dreams away.

"Angel!" Tim shook her a little too roughly. "You need to pay attention and not fall asleep, okay? I know you're tired, but we gotta see how much money we have so we can get something to eat." Tim shuffled down the cereal aisle and eyed each product. He pointed at a box of Cheerios. "If we have enough do you want a box?"

Angela nodded and wrapped her arms around Tim who dug furiously through his pockets and pulled out a handful of quarters, nickels, and dimes. He scowled as a few quarters _clinked_ to the floor.

"I need to buy me a wallet," he muttered, shoving the coins back in his pocket.

"Why?" she asked, reaching for the cereal box.

Tim reached over and handed her the box. "It'll keep a better hold on my money."

Angela wrapped an arm around the box and smiled, her smile fading as they turned the corner. Her eyes widened at the sight of David who clasped a bottle of whiskey in his hand. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned and slacks wrinkled from sleeping.

"Shit!" Tim skidded to a stop and pulled Angela to a ducking position. "You gotta be quiet so he won't see you," he hissed.

"He was asleep when we left," Angela croaked. She curled up into a ball and hid behind Tim. "We are SO dead. Let's get outta here."

With those last words said, she crawled out of her hiding space, bound and determined to get away. Nobody was going to stop her from leaving, but Tim yanked her by the back of her dress.

"Where do you think you're goin', kid?" Are you nuts?"

Angela turned to glare at Tim, but instead found herself nose to nose with David. He yanked both kids roughly by their arms and dragged them hastily through the store, earning a few puzzled looks and raised eyebrows from the customers. Angela felt her blood go ice cold and her legs felt like rubber. She tried to walk but found it difficult.

Even though she was too scared to speak, she managed to sneak a peek at Tim, whose eyes were colder than ever. Angela said a silent prayer, praying that they would not get hurt and that maybe someday David would be nice again. She did her best to tune everything out so she could concentrate. Angela knew she had a long time to go before she was eighteen, and could get away from her parents for good.

David picking the kids up and tossing them over each of his shoulders interrupted her daydreams. As soon as they reached his battered Desoto, he put them down and yanked open the door, banging it into another car door in the process.

"Get your fucking asses in the backseat, now!" David roared. Angela quickly scampered into the car, trying to avoid a blow, and breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn't one. He slammed the door shut and staggered around to the driver's side; stumbling over his untied shoelace in the process. After a few seconds of fumbling through his pockets for the keys, David jerked the door open and collapsed into the seat. Tim and Angela's noses wrinkled as the stench of whiskey and beer wafted throughout the cluttered car. He never picked up any of his beer bottles or trash. Angela and Tim slumped down in the seat while David started the car; revving the engine. A black cloud of smoke nearly fogged the rearview mirror.

"Sit up," David growled. He pulled them into a sitting position and spun around. Angela's stomach lurched as the car peeled out down the street and swerved to the right. He clutched the wheel with his right hand and cradled his bottle in the other. Angela's eyes darted back and forth from Tim to the side of the window. She clamped her mouth shut and stared straight ahead.

"W-we didn't m-mean to run away," Angela began to sob. Tim clamped a hand over her mouth to shush her.

"That's a fuckin' load of bullshit young lady, and you know it." David slammed his fist on the dashboard. "Y'all had your mother and me worried sick, but you don't think about anyone besides yourselves, do you? Well, that's all about to change when I'm done with you because you won't be sitting for a week."

Angela gulped and squeezed Tim's hand. She and Tim hated David's spankings because he either used his belt or a paddle. Right then she regretted ever smarting off to Mama in the first place. She should have just taken her punishment and stayed in her room; but no she had to take it too far. She hung her head, hoping he wouldn't hit them too hard. Her mind continued to race as he circled eighty-first and Admiral. She gazed out the window, spotting a few kids in their rain slickers scurrying inside their homes to get out of the thunderstorm. David slammed on the brakes as a scrawny, gray cat darted out in front of the car.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy," David inhaled and then exhaled to regain his temper. "Animals are the most wonderful things in the world, but do they have to get in my way? I mean, seriously," he shouted. Tim and Angela held each other. David glanced at them through the rearview mirror. "Sit up and get your seatbelts on, now." The kids obeyed and clicked their belts on promptly. Angela's shoulders and neck tensed up as he floored the engine and turned into their driveway. She sucked in a breath and held it for a few seconds, then let it out.

"Get out of the car and go inside," he commanded. He jerked open the door and pulled them out. Tim grimaced as David grabbed a handful of his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the pain. Angela knew he wouldn't cry over that. She bit her lip to keep quiet as David steered them towards the door. Once they were inside, he undid his belt.

_Oh, great,_ Angela thought as she sat down gingerly on the couch next to Tim and her mother. Nancy folded her arms and shook her head at them. Curly then chose that moment to barge through the kitchen door. Nancy motioned with her finger for Curly to be quiet; he nodded and sat in their mother's tattered maroon chair.

Nancy cleared her throat to speak. "Alright, what I want to know is where have y'all been for the last hour and a half." She raised her eyebrows and waited for an answer. "Well? I'm waiting for you to speak."

Tim sighed and dug his tennis shoe into the stained carpet. "At the store getting something to eat," he lied.

David slammed his hand down on the coffee table. "No, what they were doing was running away from home." He yanked his belt off his pants.

"Angela Marie, get over my lap," he said calmly. Angela's lip trembled as she wobbled over slowly.

"P-please, I'm sorry!"

"Get over here or you will get it bare."

Angela burst into tears and threw herself over his lap.

"Hush, you brought this all on yourself." He smacked her backside hard with the belt. "You kids are going to start minding Daddy. That means no sassing your mother and me or cussing as well. I'm only doing this because I love you."

Angela squealed as the stinging pain shot through her. She heard Tim sneer from across the room. He wasn't her daddy.

David whacked her again. "Are you going to start minding?" He grasped the collar of her dress. She continued to thrash, kick, and scream.

"Yes!" She screamed, wishing he would stop.

David cupped his hand around his ear. "What was that? I didn't hear you, and what is my name?"

"D-dad-dy," she sputtered. He was so mean. Mama shook her head unsympathetically and went back into the kitchen, leaving them alone with David.

"Young lady, you need to learn to speak louder, because you know I'm partially deaf in one ear. Also, it is rude not to speak where someone can't hear you," he added. The belt landed again.

"Ow, please stop, I'm sorry!" Angela tried to wiggle free from his painful grasp, but his strong hand was firm across the small of her back.

David grunted and jerked her up by her arm. "Now, I want you to go to your bedroom and think about what you've done," he said. "Tim, you're next. Get over here."

Tim managed to keep his cool as he bent over David's lap. Angela dashed upstairs as fast as she could so she didn't have to watch Tim get his end of the stick. She hated David so much. Angela Shepard didn't need a daddy; she could take care of herself.


End file.
